The present invention relates to a fluidic charge injection apparatus employing fluidic amplifying and logic devices to process air and fuel signals to form a fuel-air charge for an internal combustion engine.
Highly satisfactory fuel injection devices for internal combustion engines have been developed employing an impacting stream fluidic device mounted within the manifold as the charge injection means. The impacting fluidic device has a pair of opposing impacting streams which function to atomize or pulverize the air and fuel streams within the manifold and thereby produce the desired mixture or fuel charge. Systems employing transverse impact modulators (TIM) and/or summing impact modulators (SIM) have provided highly satisfactory fuel forming charge systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,245 to Ishida and the pending U.S. application Ser. No. 284,555, filed on Aug. 29, 1972 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application disclose such fluidic charge injection devices. Further, the above references disclose sensing systems for modulating and controlling the introduction and mixture of the fuel-air charge. For example--the revolutions per minute (RPM) of the engine are detected and generate an engine revolutional-number function signal which is coupled into a computing system for controlling the fuel charge injection. Generally, a cam driven signal generator operates a "one shot" signal device. The fluidic "one shot" device generally is disclosed as a plain fluidic element which is operable to generate a pulse type trigger signal to the fluid injection device mounted within the manifold. The plain fluidic device is generally a two-dimensional device in which the streams are confined between a pair of parallel members and interact or collide within a chamber having confining sidewalls such that the output signals are derived in a single plane, and the input signals are similarly developed in a single plane. Generally, the signal processing devices operate at low power levels and the charge injection device is therefore operated at a correspondingly low level. Although such systems have been widely employed, the present Applicant has found significant improvement in the charge injection results if the charge injection device within the manifold is operated at significantly higher power levels, as presently disclosed.